


Моль да волчья трава [Moth and wolf's herb]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: From sea to insanity [4]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Dark, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Коли будет здесь нож ― не нужны мне словаУ Брадора есть ещё одна причина, чтобы догонять Саймона. И то, чего так боится Саймон ― не только тайны, скрытые в деревушке.
Relationships: Brador/Simon the Harrowed
Series: From sea to insanity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578421
Kudos: 6





	Моль да волчья трава [Moth and wolf's herb]

**Author's Note:**

> Правда ли Саймон сделал то, в чём обвиняет его Брадор предлагаю решить самостоятельно.
> 
> Название и внешний вид растения выдуманы.

― Моль да горя трава, вас любить бы едва!..

Саймон знает, как с этими словами начинается его бесконечная попытка бегства. И у него нет, совсем нет выбора. Только бег, что продлит его свободную жизнь подальше от пробитой Людвигом темницы.

― И туман, и трава... Коли будет здесь нож ― не нужны мне слова.

Саймон никогда не прекращает попыток убежать, прямо по скользким черепам, хрипящим в крови. Живые останки хрипят и задевают повязки у него на ногах, где-то там же отламывается и серый расслоившийся ноготь у него на пальце, но Саймон не помнит ни их натужных царапин, ни этой боли.

― ... да туманов трава, как убить вас сперва?

Саймон бежит всё дальше, туда, где охотница со строгим лицом всё же смогла открыть проход, дав ему шанс убежать туда, где хранила все тайны Кошмара леди Мария.

Жрец проходит мимо, бормоча проклятия. Бежать!..

Кто-то из рыболюдей падает со стрелой в горле. Бежать!..

Пригорок кишит рыбопсами, что скулят со вспоротыми его кинжалами брюхами. Бежать!.. 

Вот и скользкий пригорок, нужно скрыться за крикливыми ракушечницами. 

Нога подворачивается, Саймон не сбавляет темпа. Ещё немного, остались лишь крепкие крыши...

Руку прожигает болью. Нет, нет! Почему он не может убежать?..

Саймон не успевает понять, как падает. В лицо дышит запахом крови чудовищ, тело уже перестаёт слушаться, как он замечает второй клинок, пригвоздивший его руку.

― Моль и тумана трава... Ну вот и свиделись, Саймон. ― эту желтозубую ухмылку и невероятно аккуратную бородку из-под серой шкуры нельзя спутать ни с чьими другими, ― Неужели ты так сильно хочешь скрыться от своей клеветы?..

***

Ноги ― очень узкие, стопы ― длинные, с загрубевшими пальцами. Брадор медленно разматывает все повязки и бинты и под ними оказываются извитые венами и привычные к бегу жилистые ноги.

― Убить меня тебе вечно мало! ― пытается больно пнуть его Саймон. 

Ругательства ― это первый барьер сопротивления. Саймон, как и в первый раз, костерит его только поначалу, показывая свои силы. Брадор даже позволяет сжать его туловище у себя между колен, ведь ответь он ему взаимностью ― всё так бы и было, но без боли. Саймон пытается опрокинуть его на землю, но один удар в бедро ― и хватка ослабевает. Очень хорошо. Пора размотать до груди. 

― Ох, мало, Саймон, мало, мне важно не только это, ― Брадор размеренно продвигается от одной разрезанной повязки к другой, ― Когда всё повторяется, а того, что хочешь, никак не случится вечность такая короткая! 

Саймон глухо рычит проклятия, смотря как струйка крови стекает с его бедра. Брадор слегка поворачивает голову в сторону его взгляда, сдергивая все повязки у него с ног и в паху.

― О нет, Саймон, это ещё не смерть. Да и зачем кричать, если ты вновь возродишься? ― Брадор ведёт рукой вдоль его ног, на миг кривится, когда рука нависает над пахом, но дойдя до сердца, ни разу не касается даже до волоска, ― О-о, какой страх. Твоя кровь его передаёт, но поверь, я хочу иного!

― Ты хочешь боли, тварь!

Саймон хочет пнуть его целой ногой, но Брадор предупредительно садится к нему на колени, глядя на это много пережившее тело, что скрывало свою удивительно мягкую кожу под бинтами.  
Саймон глубоко дышит и разок шмыгает носом, когда Брадор достаёт кинжал из его ноги.

― Ты думал, что у тебя пробит очень крупный сосуд, но я осторожней, Саймон, — Брадор мягко погружает лезвие в кожу на стопе.

― Я уже не прошу от тебя большего, Саймон, ― когда клинок срезает кожу с обеих стоп, он крепко прижимает одну ногу Саймона к грязи, плавно ведя от лодыжки к мускулистой икре, осторожно обводя выступившую под коленкой вену.

― Боль ― это лишь часть более важного, Саймон, ― Брадор режет кожу под второй коленкой.

Но Саймон лишь натужно дышит, горделиво показывая, что научился перед ним не скулить, а тот факт, что он не просит пощады, видится Брадору такой неловкой заменой нежности, о которой он когда-то мечтал.

― Как же ты не можешь уняться... ― дают краткую слабину Саймон.

Брадор точно резкими мазками кисти проводит разорванными лохмотьями Саймона по самым большим разрезам на его бёдрах:

― Ха! Как та женщина с кровавым лезвием не могла не искать звон колокола так и я не могу не искать тебя. Ты ― суть боли, не дающей мне просто сгнить тут заживо. Хотя что ты, клеветник, можешь знать... 

Брадор резче сжимает скомканную тряпку и у Саймона дрожит уголок сжатого в нитку рта: боль, крики рвутся наружу, боль его ничему не учит.

― Это был не...

Брадор снова берётся за нож:  
― Даже та пахнущая запретной кровью охотница мне не солгала.

Лезвие задевает кожу у самого лобка и Саймон пытается взбрыкнуть под ним, как вспугнутый жеребёнок. Кровь стекает по животу, к паху, Саймон лишь бьёт пятками, скользящими по грязи. Мельком взглянув на его испуганное лицо, Брадор смеётся и его смех чуть раскатистей, чем у озверевшего от Кровавой Луны чахоточника:

― Ты боишься этого? Зря, Саймон, зря... Зачем мне это если ты никогда не сможешь меня возжелать?  
Клинок режет вверх, до самого пупка. Он мог бы его просто возжелать, это могло бы быть взаимным, но... 

Лезвие клюёт Саймону между рёбер, прямо рядом с грудиной, точно пытаясь выковырять её краешек прямо из плоти. Саймон уже знает, как это делается, но Брадор лишь взмахивает лезвием в руке изящней, чем писчим пером:

― Саймон, ты же знаешь, что мне нужен ты весь, а не эти заморочки? Не лги мне, иначе я...

Саймон болезненно кряхтит и вместо множества слов выходит лишь фраза:  
― Ты этого не получишь.

Брадор понимающе кивает.  
― О-о, понимаю. Ты уже и так мне это показал. Раз за разом нужно резать, кромсать твою плоть... Разве ты не понимаешь, как давно я это принял? Просто пара отрезанных кусочков поможет запомнить, что больно не только мне, смекаешь?

Брадор мимолетно срезает бинты с рук Саймона, усмехаясь увиденному, и сдирает оставшиеся с его лица.

― И как Хор... не понял... 

У Саймона точно такое же упрямое, как и у всех терпящих пытки, лицо. Только Брадор помнит, узнаёт, рад видеть его любым, с бинтами или без. Теперь Саймон лежит перед ним, но Брадор не видит его беззащитным, даже если он наг и изрезан его клинками.

― Кха-ха-ха! Нет, Саймон, ― режет Брадор уже между ключиц, вдавливая клинок всё быстрей и наслаждаясь тем, как Саймон всё сильнее кричит от каждого его движения, — В Хоре боялись моих умений, а не безумия. 

Кожа на Саймоне расходится, обнажая скрытые за кровью и подкожным жиром алые волокна мышц.

― Саймон, дело лишь в людском страхе, пойми, ― нож осторожно, почти щекоча, режет вдоль шеи, ― Моё безумие ― настоящая подмога для чудовищ, кто нуждаются в смерти. Ты же хочешь, чтобы кто-то узрел весь ужас Хора?..

Саймон пытается что-то возразить, но вместо малейшего слова или слога лишь булькает алыми пузырями его проколотая глотка. Нет, здесь нужно разрезать напоследок. Он мечется наколотой на бархат ночной бабочкой, но лезвия слишком плотно вонзились в грязь и теперь видно, что кровь у Саймона цвета мутного рубина, хотя пахнет также, как у всех, кто не могут стать чудовищем в этом сне. Но они оба знают, что никто из них не станет тем зверем, которого будут бояться в Ночь Охоты. И лишь он, Брадор, может понять все уловки Саймона, которые в конечном счёте запугали даже Хор и итоге свели Брадора в церковную темницу. Для тех, кто слишком подозрительны, чтобы стать чудовищем, остаётся лишь здешнее безумие.

― Хотя что есть безумие?.. ― слова скользят изо рта как раскалённое лезвие, прочь от мыслей, бьющихся друг об друга как стёсанные булыжники, ― Ты же считаешь ужасной каждую мою затею? Или же дело в том, что некуда было бежать от моих клинков ни тебе, любимый, ни моему другу? 

Нож режет у плеч до самых подмышек и Саймон пытается подтянуться на локтях, чтобы согнуться, хотя бы отползти или оттолкнуться от щекотки что оборачивается дичайшей болью до самых запястий. Но оттолкнувшись на полпальца от замершего над ним с усмешкой Брадора, Саймон поскальзывается в грязи, а продольно воткнутые лезвия ещё глубже врезаются ему в руки, втыкаясь ровно посредине ладоней.

― Некуда, некуда, ― утешительно гладит Брадор его оскальпированный живот, ― И я от друга не бежал, хоть дорог он был мне, и ты, пришпиленная моль, от меня не убежишь.

Нож режет руки Саймон до сгиба, а Брадор всё бормочет это, точно любовно напевая колыбельную:

― Ты мне всю душу изъел, как эту шкуру друга ― моль. Всю душу, эхехе... 

Клинок поочерёдно врезается в каждую из ладоней, вырезая линию за линией и Брадору это напоминает закутанный в грязные тряпки, но на деле славный плащ. Человеческая кожа нежна, но это того стоит. Нож режет по грудине, поднимаясь всё выше к подбородку, точно под мотив неведомого заговора:

― Моль и волчья трава, вас любить бы едва!.. Моль да волчья трава!..  
Саймон дёргается из последних сил, там где остается след крови ― однажаются мышцы и он уже не может даже сморщиться из-за клинка, филигранно срезающего кожу с его лица. Брадор аккуратно стирает пену из его рта:

― Да, для стиха не годится, но ничего, Саймон, зато пригодишься мне ты. Ещё остались глаза, лоб да волосы. Потерпи и я сделаю то, что не успел при жизни, мой хитроумный охотник.

Лезвие заворачивает Саймону за ухо и тот лишь дёргается, пытается отвернуть голову, но уже не поворачивает её обратно, когда Брадор бережно держит на коленях эту голову со свисающими волосами и прислушивается к тишине сердца у него под рукой. 

Вот теперь всё готово.

Брадор снова берёт лежащий на разорванных бинтах кинжал и режет дальше, пока не от Саймона не остаётся лишь всё самое бесполезное. Руки Саймона уже начинают деревенеть, а всё нужное уже готово: без синяков, ничего лишнего из ударов. Брадор осторожно снимает шкуру друга и осторожно развешивает её по кинжалам над головой Саймона, разглаживая складки осторожней, чем самый редкий мех на плаще.

Без шкуры непривычней, но Брадору на душе блаженно и легко: это славное прощание, достойное самой бесконечной охоты.

― Ну, мой, друг, ― усмехается Брадор так, будто все убитые им надсадно душат кашлем его давно охрипшее горло, ― Теперь мне незачем носить тебя, когда есть время сродниться кожей с Саймоном. Не серчай, я всегда о тебе помню. Моль да волчья трава, вас любить бы едва...

Из того места, где падает на самый лоб морда чудовища, выпадает поразительно целая веточка с серыми цветами. Когда-то давно убитый им носил её в петлице, говоря, что она зовётся волчанник, волчья трава, пока сам не оскалился на Брадора своей слишком крупной для волка пастью.

Брадор бережно развешивает шкуру на воткнутых в труп лезвиях, вплетая хрупкую сухую ветку с мелкими серыми цветами в рога. Да, отныне он обрёл то, что положено лично ему. 

Время примерить новое обличье.

Брадор примеряет его аккуратно, стараясь осторожнее снимать эти налипшие сзади мерзкие бинты, скрывавшие ото всех всё то тело, что нравилось Брадору, всю ту наружность, что таилась под маскировкой так нравившегося ему молчаливого хитреца.

Что ж, он ждал этого слишком долго.

Самое нежное что было у Саймона, когда Брадор впервые попытался узнать его поближе ― это его кожа. Слишком приятное на ощупь лицо вкупе с привычкой гладко бриться вынуждало его прятать себя во множество промоченных помоями бинтов дабы скрыть этот факт во время слежки. 

Брадор умело поправляет скальп на голове, кровь стекает на переносицу, рубашка пропитывается ею, а рубиновые очертания головы с белыми, точно икринки здешних рыб, остатками подкожного жира у него под ногами ― это такой же сгусток мышц, костей и связок, что и у остальных смертных. 

От Саймона он взял всё уникальное и теперь можно взглянуть на это в отражении воды.

Отражение в ближайшей лужице разбивается кровью, капнувшей с носа и бороды.

Кровь ― тоже хорошо, может, слизнуть? Вкус крови у Саймона обычный, как у любого сохранившего рассудок охотника. Брадор ухмыляется и швыряет нож в посланников у фонаря точно в стайку голубей. Посланники скрываются, Брадор поднимает увязший в грязи по рукоять нож и наклоняясь, снова поправляет прекрасный скальп, что будет на нём до нового удара колокола. 

Скальп липнет к волосам, Брадор на ощупь гладит его по щеке.

Того, кого ты любишь, лучше носить на себе.


End file.
